Betrayal
by Tay Trefenwyd
Summary: Robin has a sister. Amon has a girlfriend. And someone is after Robin's job at the STN-J. Are they all the same people? Will Robin be okay? Hopefully, all this is figured out before time is up.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Well, I finally get to write on this site. I hope you like it. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, but I do wish that I were friends with Robin

"It'll be okay, Chisato. I promise," Tsuke said. A tall, lanky man with blond hair looked down at his pregnant wife with his blue eyes.

His daughter, Nanami, was looking at her father. Tsuke always thought that she was a beautiful five year old. She had the pretty green eyes and black hair of her mother. "Daddy, daddy, is mommy going to be alright?" Nanami asked with worriness.

"She'll be just fine, Nanami," Tsuke said reassuringly and with smile. Nanami seemed content with that and went into another section of the house to play. Tsuke wished that he could feel as reassured as Nanami did.

"Honey, breathe, breathe," Tsuke said.

Chisato lay in bed, moaning and groaning. She had gone into labor a couple of hours before. Chisato was having a horrible time with her second pregnancy. As long as it's healthy, I'll be happy, she had said all along.

"Waaaaahhhh, waaaahhh," it cried as it finally got through the placenta.

"Chisato, Chisato, it's a girl," Tsuke said in between tears of joy.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Chisato said. "Let me see her, please. So what should we name her?" Chisato looks around and feels that something is amiss. "Where's Nanami?"

Tsuke looked around. "She must have gone to the other room. I'll go get her, okay? Are you sure you'll be okay if I go get her?"

"I'll be just fine. Go get Nanami. I'm sure that she would love to see her new sister. Besides, she might have an idea for a name."

Tsuke leaves the room and leaves Chisato alone. "You and your sister will both grow up to be beautiful witches. You look just like your father. That beautiful smile and those beautiful eyes are just like his. Your so happy." Chisato turns from the baby and throws up into the trash can right by the bed. "You were tough on me. I surprised that I'm still alive but you've left me extremely weak. But I love you anyway."

Tsuke returns with Nanami. "Mommy, mommy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She holds up the new addition to the household so that Nanami could see her. "This is your new sister. Do you have any ideas about what her name should be?"

Nanami looked at the small baby and thought. "Robin, her name should be Robin, 'cause she's as pretty as a robin."

"Yes, you're right, Nanami, she is as pretty as a robin." Turns toward the trash can and throws up again.

Tsuke looks worriedly at his wife. "Are you okay? You look worse than you did during the pregnancy. What are we going to do?"

"Well, the baby's healthy and I wanted the to get her name before I passed away with this type of chance. I'm just grateful that I made it through the pregnancy." Chisato breathing slowly decline and she feels her whole body relaxing. "This must be what death feels like, Tsuke. Come closer Tsuke and Nanami." They both move forward, closer to Chisato. "I just wanted to say, I love you, Tsuke and I always will. I love you, too, Nanami. Always and forever, remember me please. Lastly, I love you, little Robin. You may have just come into the world but I love you with all of my heart. My last wish, Tsuke, is that Robin goes to live in the monastery that I grew up in. I promised the monks there that at least one of the children that I had would live with them." Her breathing starts to labor. "Can you… promise… me this?"

Tsuke looks sadly at Chisato and then at Robin. "I can't…"

"Just promise me," Chisato interrupts.

"Okay, I'll do it. Now where is the monastery that you grew up in?"

Chisato's chest starts to tighten. "It is in Rome, Italy. Please send her there. You promised me."

"I know. I will do this for you."

"Mommy, mommy, what's wrong? Are you going to be okay?"

"Nanami, I'm going to be with my father, your grandfather. I'm going to a better place, but don't you ever forget me. Okay?"

"Mommy, don't go! Mommy, please don't go! I love you, mommy! I want you to stay here!"

"It'll be okay. I'm too weak to stay here. You and daddy will do just fine. Good-bye, child," Chisato said sadly. She closes her eyes. Barely a whisper, "Good-bye, Tsuke. I love all of you." Her body goes limp.

"Mommy, mommy, no! Don't go! Please don't go!" Nanami begs.

Tsuke reaches down and gives Nanami a hug. "She's in a better place, now, Nanami. She'll be okay. I love you and Robin, but now we have to say good-bye to your new sister, too."

"No, daddy, not Robin. She's my sister."

"Mommy wanted her to go to a better place, as well. I know that she's you sister and I'm sorry, but I promised your mother that I would do this for her, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," she grumbles. She runs to her room crying.

"I love you, too, Robin," Tsuke says in between his tears. "But your mother wanted me to do this. I don't want to but I made a promise. You'll have a good family there, I promise. This will be good-bye, little Robin. I love you."

So how did you like it? I thought that I did this one pretty good. I hope you like it and that you thought that this was cool. Just wait till chapter one and you'll understand the title.


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Person

Chapter 1: Mysterious Person  
  
Okay, I hope that you liked the prologue. Well, here goes, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, but I do wish that I owned Robin, I think that she's cute and I think that we have a bit in common. Well enough about me and here goes.  
  
15 years later  
  
She ran to the end of the corridor, trying to corner the witch. "Amon, she's heading your way," she says over the small communicator.  
"Got it," his voice says calmly over the small, black box.  
I wonder if I should go after her, Robin thought. Of course, I should go after her, she scolded herself.  
That's when Robin saw the girl running up the stairs. It was then that she spotted Amon standing at the top. "Amon, right there," Robin yelled as she pointed. Amon stepped forward, kneeled, and fired at her. The Orboes hit her dead on. The girl fell down as soon as she was hit.  
"Thanks for chasing her straight to me, Robin," Amon said. He flipped open his small, black cell phone. "Karasuma, it's me, Amon.... We just got the girl responsible for those deaths. Call the factory and send them here to get the girl, okay?... Well, we'll see you later. Bye."  
"So, is Karasuma waiting for us at the STN-J?" Robin asked solemnly.  
"No, she was on her way because we were taking too long. Or so she thought."  
She realized that chasing that witch had taken them back to where the entrance was. Robin looked up into Amon's black eyes. She saw complete calmness but felt that something was wrong. "So do you want to go out to eat? Maybe at Harry's or something?" She blushed.  
"No, I can't do that. I have someone to meet," Amon said sternly.  
Sounding disappointed, Robin said, "Well, okay. But would you drop me off at the STN-J before you go?"  
"Yes, I could, but you'll have to help pay for gas this time because I need my money for what I have to do."  
"I'll just let you go and wait for Miss Karasuma. You said that she was coming right?"  
"Yes, I did. She should be here in a few minutes. Do you want me to wait with you?"  
Yes, she thought, blushing. "If you have somewhere important to be, don't let me be a burden. If you want to go I'll be fine."  
"Okay, Robin. You have my cell number if you get into trouble. Don't be scared to use your craft if for some reason the Orbo doesn't work against the witch. I want you to check her out. You know, see if she has any I.D. or anything like that. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He turned as Robin waved good-bye.  
Robin watched as Amon walked over to his car and got in it. Where's he going?, she wondered. As Amon's car left, Robin turned and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.  
"So let's see what we can find out about you," Robin said as she walked slowly to the witch. The witch, who was infected by the Orbo, was in some sort of stasis. She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?  
Before she could answer her curiosity about the young woman, a car pulled up with a van from the factory. Karasuma stepped out of the car, only to see Robin standing over the motionless body. "Hey, Robin, where is Amon?" Karasuma yelled.  
Robin walked over to Karasuma and let the people from the factory take care off the witch. "He just sort of left," Robin replied, sadly. "He told me to wait for you because I would've had to help pay for gas money. He said he had to meet someone."  
"Someone to meet? Did he say who it was?" Karasuma asked. "No, he didn't, but he say that he needed all of his money so that he could use it to buy stuff." "Who the hell would he be meeting? I'm pretty sure that Touko is still at work and that it won't be possible to be meeting her. I don't know anyone else it would be. Do you have any ideas?" "No, but I would have thought that you would have known. Just because you've known him longer." "Well, let's do lunch and get back to the STN-J, okay? You wanna go to Harry's?" "Sounds good," Robin said. God, this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Amon's got us all fairly worried. Robin watched as Karasuma told the factory workers that they were leaving. Robin walked up to Karasuma's car and they both got in. As Karasuma started the car, Robin wondered about what was going on with Amon. What can I do to help him? What the hell can I do? "So, we're going to Harry's, right?" "Yes, why would you ask?" "Just wanted to see if you had anywhere else in mind." "Okay," Robin said. Karasuma slowed down as they neared Harry's. Robin looked over and saw Amon's car parked. "Miss Karasuma, why would Amon's car be parked here?" "I don't know Robin, but let's go in and figure this out." They stepped out of the car and entered Harry's. There, Amon sat with a beautiful girl in a corner of the restaurant. The girl was tall and slender, with beautiful green eyes and long black hair. They were talking casually. I've never seen Amon casual. Wow, I didn't know that there was such a thing, Robin thought, holding back the tears. Robin turned and stormed out with Karasuma close behind. "Let's get sushi, instead. It might be better, Robin," Karasuma said, trying to be comforting. They both entered Karasuma's car and they drove away.  
  
Hopefully this chapter was better than the prologue and it explained things a little better. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2: Amon's Girlfriend

Chapter2: Amon's Girlfriend  
  
Well here goes. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, but I do wish that I knew Robin. I mean, who wouldn't want to. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, you're saying that Amon has a girlfriend?" Doujima asked wide- eyed. Robin and Karasuma had just gotten back from eating sushi and Karasuma was telling the rest of the STN-J everything. Karasuma tried to dismiss Robin but Robin insisted that work was to be done. Karasuma sent Robin off to make a new pot of coffee. Once she thought Robin was out of earshot, she started telling the tale from where she stepped in.  
"I don't know. It looked that way though. I mean, why else would Amon keep Robin out in the cold?" Karasuma had been wondering that and finally got to say it. It felt good to her to finally get it off of her chest. As soon as Karasuma said the last word, Robin walked in with four cups full of coffee.  
"Here's your coffee, Michael," as she handed him a cup. She handed out the rest of them and sat down in front of her computer.  
"Is everything alright, Robin?" Sakaki asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he always had a thing for Robin.  
No, she thought, I had always had a feeling that Amon had an interest in me and no one else. She forced a smile. "Of course, I'm fine."  
Doujima glanced over at Karasuma and mouthed, You should talk to her.  
Karasuma could hear the lie in Robin's voice and was planning on talking to her before Doujima said anything. "Robin could I speak to you, alone?"  
"Okay." Robin followed Karasuma into the kitchen.  
"I know you're not okay. Quit lying to yourself and the rest of us. I order you to go home."  
"But-"  
"There are no buts about it. You're going home and that's final. I'm going to make the Chief make you go home, if you don't go, now. Got it?"  
"Yes. I understand, Miss Karasuma. I'll go home," Robin lied.  
Robin turned and walked to the elevator of the STN-J. "Michael, track her and Sakaki, follow her. I want to make sure she gets home alright." Please go home, please Robin, Karasuma thought.  
ï¿ ï¿ ï¿  
  
It had been five minutes since Karasuma had sent Robin home. Robin had set her course and she was determined on working on the next case.  
It was about a man who was burned to death. Spontaneous combustion was a logical explanation but it wasn't the only answer. A lot of other stuff was burnt and spontaneous combustion didn't usually affect the things around the person. It sounds like a person who has powers similar to my own. The person must be as accurate as me without my glasses, she thought, remembering her first case without glasses. I wish that Amon was here to help me, she thought suddenly. Amon, she thought again as her eyes welled with tears. She stopped her bike and pulled over to a building on her right.  
It ws then that Robin sensed that she was being followed. A couple seconds later, Sakaki revealed himself. "Robin, are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay, to you?" She asked angrily. She saw Sakaki bow his head. "I'm sorry, Sakaki. It must be the stress that I'm working through at work."  
"So that means that you shouldn't be working on this case on the man who was burned to death around here. Do what Miss Karasuma said and go home. You even said that you are under an enormous amount of stress, so hop on and I'll take you home, okay?"  
"Okay, Sakaki, you win, I'll let you take me home," Robin said reluctantly. "Just make sure that my bike gets back to Touko's apartment by tomorrow, okay?"  
"Got it, Robin." Robin stepped up to Sakaki and put on his extra helmet. "Hold on tight!" he said as he blushed as Robin put her arms around him.  
It was an uneventful and short trip to Touko's apartment. This is quite boring, Robin thought. I wish that I had something else to do. Now, should I speculate on this late murder or should I just lie down when I get home and take it easy. I guess that I should do the second thing so that I'm not followed anywhere. I guess it would be safest at home.  
They pulled up to Touko's apartment. "Robin, would you like me to walk you up to your room?"  
"No, I think that I'll manage," she said. I hope that I didn't sound ignorant, Robin suddenly thought. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye."  
Sakaki quickly replied with a wave and drove off.  
I wonder if Touko has gotten the mail, yet. Better go check.  
She walked over to the rows of mailboxes and checked the mailboxes. Touko, Touko, Touko, and the last one is for... me. Why would anyone send me one? I don't know anyone outside of the STN-J other than Harry, but why would he send me something. Another strange thing no return address. Well, better read it now. She eagerly opens her letter and quickly notices that it is cut out of magazine articles. She read it:  
  
DEAR ROBIN:  
  
YOU BETTER WATCH OUT,  
YOU BETTER NOT RUN.  
HERE'S THE DEAL AND I'M TELLING YOU WHY,  
I'M THE NEWEST WITCH KILLER IN TOWN.  
SO BE READY FOR ME TO WATCH YOU BURN!  
HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  
BECAUSE IT WILL BE FUN FOR ME!  
  
FROM YOUR LOVING WITCH, OTASIHC  
Who would send me a threat like this? I bet Amon would know. I'll get to see him tomorrow, anyway, she thought.  
She quickly went up to Touko's apartment and heard voices just outside the door. No one visits here, so who the hell is here?, Robin suddenly thought. She found that the door was open and stepped inside. There in the living room was Touko, Amon, and his girlfriend.  
"Hi, Robin, you're home early. Why?" Touko asked.  
"Miss Karasuma told me to go home and take a break from work for a while. So here I am. Why are you here Amon and who is this your with?"  
Amon's voice was steady while Robin was still holding back the tears. "I'm here so that I could introduce my girlfriend to Touko and you. Her name is Nanami."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Well, here was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. If you think that all my facts are way too off the wall then tell me and I'll change the story to your liking if enough people tell me that this isn't going to work. Well, I'm hoping for some good reviews, so see ya later. 


	4. Chapter 3: Robin's Prophecy

Chapter3: Robin's Prophecy  
  
Hey! Welcome back again! I updated and I hope that you're ready for the upcoming things. Chapter 2 got some good reviews and thank you Lauren for telling me that my detail was declining as well as my feelings. I hope that this chapter is a bit longer than the other two. Well, here goes! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh, hello, Nanami. My name is Robin." Robin held out her hand hesitantly, trying in the process to keep from crying. What the hell's wrong with me?, Robin thought. I should be happy for Amon finally getting his dating life together and I know that we shouldn't try to date at work, but I just can't try not to ignore her. What am I going to do?  
  
The pretty blond, green-eyed girl looked at Robin for a moment, like she had been looking for her for years. Oh, Robin, it's you, it's you! Now, I just have to keep you out of mine and Amon's way, thought Nanami. "I've heard a lot about you, Robin. Amon loves to brag about you," Nanami said cheerfully, as Amon blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry for the short meeting but, I believe, that I need that rest that Miss Karasuma was talking to me about. I'm so very sorry, Amon," Robin said, trying to sound tired and working harder to keep the tears from bursting out of her at this very moment.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It'll be alright. But you better be ready for our 'assignment' tomorrow that the Chief wanted us to be there for, got it?"  
  
"I got it, Amon." Why do I like him anyway? I mean all he worries about, other than that new girl, is work. What is with that man? "I'm very pleased in meeting you, Nanami, but if you would excuse me, I think that I need that rest, okay?"  
  
"That's okay, Robin and I hope that we meet again." In fact we will meet again, she thought smugly.  
  
Robin waved to Amon and told him that she would be ready for work in the morning. She said good night to Touko and told Nanami that she would hope to meet her again as well. But, of course, she didn't mean it.  
  
Robin quickly reached her small room in the apartment and shut and locked the door. She looked around her barren room, with thoughts of Nanami dancing in her head. Who is this Nanami? Where did she come from? Why did she act like she knew me? Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about this. LEAVE ME ALONE! TO MYSELF, YOU STUPID THOUGHTS!  
  
Robin quickly undressed showing her pale, white skin that seemed to never touch the sun. She couldn't remember an instant when she wore something other than her black dress or she was sleeping naked in her bed with a bunch of blankets over her. She couldn't think of a time in which she had felt what she felt for Amon, either. It made her worry because mixed feelings don't go well with her powers, and she would still need them until either 'til the day she dies or the day she retires from the STN-J.  
  
Robin felt the darkness wash over her and she suddenly felt as if she hadn't slept for months. Where did this tiredness come from?, she wondered. She barely made it into her bed before her eyes closed from fatigue. Her breathing rate was slowing down rapidly and she soon fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a nasty place. She didn't remember a place that was ever like this and yet, it seemed so familiar. It was then that she remembered that she was running from someone, but couldn't remember from whom. She saw a shadow and knew that she had been found. She stood up and ran for her life. She felt like a little girl, or at least a defenseless one. Why can't I make my power work?, she thought.  
  
She kept running until she found a place that was so very familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out from where. It had a sign on the door to the elevator as she ran past it. It read STN-J. That sounded familiar to the young woman too. She turned to see if whoever-it-was was still following her. She didn't see anyone and felt pretty safe. She decided that she needed to reach safety by going to the top floor and get a bird's eye-view look out for whoever was following her.  
  
It was then that she reached the top floor. She stepped out of the elevator and people were murdered. None of whom she had known and yet, she recognized all of them, which she thought was strange. She turned and let out the biggest scream that she had thought possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Touko woke after she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She looked over at her clock. 12:32 a.m., it read. What the hell happened? She heard it again. It's coming from Robin's room!  
  
She clumsily jumped out of her bed in her pink pajamas, trying to guide herself in the dark and ran into her closed door. "Ouch, that damn door. I hate it, I hate it! Ah, crap! I'm coming Robin," Touko finally yelled as she finally got her door open.  
  
She quickly ran across the hallway, trying to guide herself through the dark, once again and ran right into Robin's bedroom door. "These damn doors! I swear that they hate me or something, but I'll get the final laugh when I burn all of you! Damn the dark, too! You helped me run into the door! I hate you, too!" Touko tries to turn the door knob, but it was locked. "Damn it, Robin. Why did you have to lock your door? I'll be right back with the key to your room." She turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
She saw her enemy. It was a person in a black suit with a mask on. She couldn't see any revealing features as to who it was.  
  
"Why are you after me?" she asked as calmly as she could keep her voice.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" The voice didn't reveal whether it was male or female.  
  
"Because I want to know what I ever did to you," she said with her voice shaking, almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Because you got in the way. You were a trader to me. You revealed my secrets to everyone and now you must pay. So you've gotten in my way for the last time." The person held up a type of Orbo gun. "Any last words before I take you out?"  
  
"May I see your face?" she asked haltingly. She was shaking with fear for her life as she waited for the answer from the unknown attacker.  
  
"Is that all you ask before you die, little girl? You're going to be the only one to know this and you shall be the first of many to die. Ha, ha, ha," as the person laughs maniacally, they rip off their mask.  
  
She gasped as she saw the face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Robin, I'm here. Are you okay?" Touko asked as she finally burst into the room, scaring the startled Robin even more.  
  
"I'm fine. You can go back to sleep, it was only a nightmare."  
  
"Just a nightmare. Ha. Those screams you had would have woken up the entire neighborhood. It was more than a nightmare. Please tell me about it."  
  
"I'm fine and don't push it or I'll have to make you go to bed, got it?"  
  
"I'll only leave if you make the promise that you'll talk to someone about it, got that?"  
  
"Okay, I'll do it. I'll talk to Amon first thing in the morning okay." Robin purposely said Amon just to get Touko out.  
  
"This time don't lock the door, because if this happens again, I want to get to you as soon as possible. Good night again. Try to have sweeter dreams, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Robin watched as Touko left the room and close the door behind her. She was still shaking in fear from what had just happened. Her mind drifted back to the face that was still fresh in her mind. Why you? Why does it have to be you?, Robin thought. Why Amon?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Suspense, horror, terror. Oh well. Was it Amon she really saw or was it just a fake? Why would Amon do that to Robin? Hopefully these upcoming chapters tell you guys a little more. Well, hope you liked Chapter 3. I hope that I can update soon, okay? I hope that you'll like Chapter 4 a little more. 


	5. Chapter 4: Manipulation

Chapter 4: Manipulation  
  
Here is Chapter 4. I'm so sorry that I waited for so long. It would have been sooner except for that damn ACT and MAP testing. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, but I hope to soon be a proud owner of Witch Hunter Robin DVDs. Well, here's to hoping. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
About the same time of Robin's Prophecy  
  
In Amon's black car, Nanami and Amon sat together in the front seat, getting ready to go home. Amon looked at Nanami with his black eyes. "Nanami, are you hiding something from me? Something about Robin?"  
  
Nanami looked up at Amon in surprise with her intense, green eyes. "No, why do you ask?" she asked innocently.  
  
"At Touko's, it looked like you knew her from somewhere."  
  
"Why, that's impossible. Where would I know her from? It's not like you told anything about her other than a couple of facts. What I want to know is what do you do at work? It just seems so mysterious."  
  
"You know that witch hunting agency that you've heard about on the news, the STN-J? Well, that's what I do. I hunt witches. Nothing else really. Why do you want to know? I'm very sure that you couldn't participate in the hunts, unless of course you have some sort of power. Now, you have to tell me what you do? I have no clue why we never talked about this before."  
  
Nanami paused for a moment, trying to think up a lie for Amon to believe. "I'm a news reporter stationed in Japan from the US. I was born in Japan and my paper decided that they needed someone who seemed to fit into the area for top notch reporting."  
  
Amon turned it over in his mind, thinking it over. "Well, technically, you answered it, but I was also looking for who you work for, too."  
  
"Why, Amon, filled with lots of questions, aren't you?" She waited for Amon to give her a response, and when none came, she continued. "I work for the federal bureau in Washington, D.C. No one was supposed to know this, but I told you because I love you," she said blushing.  
  
Amon looked at Nanami, also blushing. He leaned over and kissed her on her lips. "And, you know that I love you also. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He pressed his lips against hers again and she leaned forward and returned the favor. "I think that we should get to someone's house before we get too carried away with this," he said turning redder by the second.  
  
They separated cautiously, trying not to get each other caught in the seats. Amon put on his seat belt and Nanami wasn't too far behind. Amon stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. Amon gave a sideways look at Nanami when they started going down the street. I wonder what she's keeping from me. What does she know about Robin that I don't?  
  
"Amon, can we go to your house? My house is completely across the city. There's no worth in wasting a whole trip all the way through Tokyo. None at all," she said as she smiled slyly. What is she thinking about?, Amon thought.  
  
"We'll be at my place in just a few minutes. Is there anything else that you want to ask?"  
  
"Well, it's not my business and.... well, I shouldn't.... but I won't ask.... Never mind, Amon."  
  
"What is it, Nanami? Just ask it, I promise that I won't get mad at you."  
  
"You promise?" Amon shook his head yes. "Well okay. Why is Robin your partner?"  
  
As they stopped at a red light, Amon turned his head so that his face was fully on her. He's got such sexy eyes, she thought. "Why do you care about Robin and I being partners? I wouldn't do anything to destroy your trust in me, and the reason why we're partners I can't reveal to you. I can't even reveal it to her. So, my turn, tell me why your so interested in Robin?"  
  
"No reason," she lied. "Are we almost to your house?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I mean that I don't live in a house."  
  
"Do you mean that you live in this car or on the streets or something like that?"  
  
"No, I mean that I live in a huge apartment all by myself."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Nanami gave Amon a glance as they turned down another street and abruptly stopped. What's he think that he's going to pry from me? Amon stepped out of the car and hurried to the other side. He quickly opened the door and said, "Miss Nanami, might I ask you to come in with me?" Amon offered her his hand.  
  
Nanami blushed suddenly. "Yes, Mr. Amon, I'd love to come in with you." Nanami reached out with her delicate hand and took hold of Amon's. "Your hands are freezing. I know a way to warm them up," she grinned mockingly.  
  
"Your so beautiful and delicate. Oh, before I forget I have a surprise for you before you go home."  
  
Nanami looked at Amon flushed. I love this man so much. How am I going to get him to rid us of the only person who stands in our way? "Amon, let's go to your room now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started to go upstairs and at about the fifth floor, Amon stopped to see if there was any mail. There was none so he lead Nanami to his room on the sixth floor. As he entered his room he looked around the door to see if there was anyone else around to see that he took someone in with him. No one had seen Nanami enter with Amon. He was worried because he was always by himself and never tried anything like this before.  
  
When he turned towards Nanami in the living room, he noticed that she had removed her jacket. "Come on, Amon, let's do this."  
  
Amon walked into his kitchen and over to his refrigerator and opened it. When Amon stood up, he produced a glass bottle of wine. "This is some of your present." Amon walked over to his cabinet and got a couple of wineglasses out and popped the cork of the wine bottle. "Nanami, while I'm thinking about it, do you want me to call you something else? You know like honey, or something mushy like that."  
  
"No, not really. I don't really care what you call me, okay, hun?"  
  
Hun. "Okay, sweetiekins. That is what you get for calling me hun, you got that?"  
  
Sweetiekins? "What the hell kind of name is sweetiekins?"  
  
"So it's agreed that we will not give each other any pet names, okay? But if you really want to call me hun, it doesn't really matter, I just thought that I would try to throw it back at you. So ha," laughed Amon.  
  
It was then that Amon walked back into the living room and looked for Nanami. When he didn't see her, he started to look around the house. He walked through his hallway to his room and opened the door to his room, and there, in the dim light, lay Nanami, in black lingerie, looking ready for anything.  
  
She looked up at Amon with her big, luscious green eyes. "If you really love me, you'll do me a favor," she said as she crawled to Amon and quickly ripped off his shirt. Wow! A six-pack. I knew that this man was sexy when I first laid eyes on him.  
  
"It depends on what the favor is. I could try to get you a desk job at the STN-J, if you want to work closer to me."  
  
Ooooo, Nanami thought, very close to what I really want, but not quite it. "What I want is for you to rid yourself for all the feelings that you and Robin have for each other. I just have a bad feeling about her." Like she could mess it up for me, Nanami thought.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't really know, I just do. You know how those things work."  
  
"I've known her for a couple of months and nothing has been brought to my attention about her being bad or anything like that."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'm from the American government witch hunting program," she lied, holding her eyes steady, making sure that he was breathing in every word of the lie. "Did she tell you that she worked for Solomon Headquarters and from Italy?" Amon shook his head yes. "I thought so, she always uses that as her cover. She lived in Italy for a couple of years and moved to the US. It was then that some mysterious deaths occurred. People, left in ashes, whole buildings in flame, that not even a sprinkler system could stop. We picked her up immediately on our witch list. Robin Sena, 15 years old, and controls the powers of fire. When we first showed up, she had left the US on plane headed to Japan." She paused, again making sure that Amon was taking in the lie. "On her way over, she thought that the perfect cover was to hide in the open, in the place least likely to be discovered. The Japanese witch hunting program, or the STN-J. She called her friend in Italy to arrange that she could easily become apart of it. Father Juliano was his name, I believe." She hesitated again to enjoy the shock reflected in Amon's eyes. "So that is why I'm here. I'm hunting Robin. Will you help me?"  
  
"You forgot to mention one important thing. Why did you not arrest her while she was there or why didn't she run away when she first saw you tonight?"  
  
Great, gotta go impromptu again, she thought. "Those are easy questions," she said stalling. Then she had an idea. "I didn't arrest her because I'm not only out of my jurisdiction, but I also don't have my witch hunting gear with me, if I got into a fight. She didn't run away because she didn't recognize me because I just got appointed to hunting her." Nanami paused again, letting the lies take hold in his mind. If he really loves me, she thought, then he will believe me. She looked at him once again. "I didn't lie to you when I told you that I loved you. So will you help me, Amon?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Once again, I'm sorry about taking so long about writing chapter 4. I hope that you liked it, because I wasn't able to give it the twist I wanted, but what can you say. I hope that you enjoyed it, good-bye. Hopefully I'm telling the truth this time, when I tell you that I'm going to update soon. 


End file.
